Zero's Tail
by Zoso Dragon
Summary: A prequel to the Nightmare Before Christmas, this shows how Jack and Zero first meet, and explains a bit about the relationship between Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Jack. Please R/R, or go ahead and send this lonely author an email.
1. Default Chapter

Zero's Tail By Chris DISCLAIMER - I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas, nor any of its characters. For some reason, no matter how many e-mails I send Tim Burton, he doesn't seem to want to sell. This being the case, I doubt I'll have the luxury of being able to remove this disclaimer anytime soon. Wait; maybe if I send him one thousand emails in a single evening he'll change his mind! Either that or send AOL after me... Well, it's a fifty/fifty, I've had worse odds. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
  
  
ZERO'S TAIL  
  
Not so long ago, in a land where your dreams may often take you, ghosts and demons walked the dark and gloomy streets of Halloweentown. The world of Halloween was a dark and grey land where terror meant delight, and it was not uncommon to find a vampire or two arguing over what blood type was best. Though the creatures that dwelt there often struck fear into others, they were truly gentle in nature. They were social beings who would lend a hand to a weary travellor, and commonly met for town meetings and other friendly gatherings.  
  
Of these creatures, there was one in particular, one different from the rest. Jack, ruler of Halloween Town; Jack, the Pumpkin King. Though he was surrounded by fans, he felt truly alone amonghis fans. He had an emptiness in him, one that filled his heart with sadness and kept him apart from the rest.  
  
Unbeknownst to Jack, there was another creature who wondered the empty lands alone. This creature was not only alone, but he had no home to call his own. As the sun rose and as the streets cleared, this creature roamed the land. A small ghastly dog, with a glowing nose and clothed in white, let out a long howl atop the 'Twisting Hill.' It was, undoubtedly, this howl which caught the attention of Lock, Shock, and Barrel as they approached the twisted gates of Boogie Manor.  
  
"Mr. Oogie Boogie should hear this, he'd love the howl of pain," said Barrel.  
  
"I bet he would," replied Lock, grinning evilly, "but then- who wouldn't?"  
  
"Let's go tell him," gleamed Shock, in her high and screeching voice.  
  
Though the three young ones lived with the Boogie Man, and had grown to look up to him, they too had a great fear of him. When they approached his doorway, they began to argue over who should tell him the news.  
  
"You tell him Lock, he likes you best," exclaimed Barrel.  
  
"You're so dumb, you know he likes me best," said Shock.  
  
"Than go ahead and tell him!" grinned Barrel.  
  
"Um," she let out a sigh and the took a deep breath. She was unsure of what would follow as she approached the dark gate. Quietly she knocked on the great door and it slowly opened. She swooned and her eyes went black, she could see nothing more. Lock and Barrel knew that he had accepted her into his room, a place that they had never been at the same time.  
  
"Come in Shock. What is it you wish to tell me...?" moaned the dark and deep voice of Oogie.  
  
The little witch stood up and found herself in a vast room of shadows. The floor was composed of wooden planks and stainglass windows could be seen covered in the corners. "There is something the others thought you should hear. Outside there is-" she was cut off by the Boogie Man.  
  
"-open the window," he bellowed.  
  
She did, just as she was told, and sunlight pored into the room. This forced Oogie Boogie back into the shadows. He screamed in pain, but then, suddenly, all was quiet. Far off in the distance a faint howling could be heard, and slowly it grew.  
  
"Ah... now that is refreshing," he said.  
  
"R-right... like I said, I thought you should know. It was all my idea," lied Shock, trying not to sound obvious.  
  
"Bring the creature to me... I must see what causes such pain..."  
  
As he said this, Shock fell to the floor and faded away. She would return to the others in a moment unharmed. The curtains slowly drew themselves shut before Oogie Boogie and once more filled the room with overwhelming darkness,  
  
"...and I will make all feel his pain..." The Boogie grinned as a plan began to take shape.  
  
Through the graveyard and into Guillotine Square that small creature's howl could be heard, but only one other felt his pain. Only the loneliness that Jack felt made him rise from his bed and approach the window in curiosity. He peered out into the bright sunlight and stared at the pumpkin patch. He finally decided to investigate the sound and reached for his cloak.  
  
Quickly, he ran down the spiral stairwell and to the entrance to his far too empty home. He cracked a small opening between his doorway and it's outter surroundings. While shading his eye sockets with his long fingers, he let his them adjust to the unaccustomed light. Once again he heard a howl, and could only say "What's this?"  
  
Jack slipped out into the light and ran through the Square. After pausing to listen to the howl once more, he was sure it came from past the graveyard. Finally Jack approached. As he did, a final moan of pain, and a yelp could be heard. Worry filled his mind, and he ran to the Hill. He could only see three vague shapes running off toward the blotted tower in the distance. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel... I should have known..." 


	2. Zero's Tail Chapter 2

"Quit it!" cried Lock, "just wait 'till we get you to Oogie Boogie!"  
  
"You three! Stop!" exclaimed Jack from just over the horizon.  
  
"Hurry! Inside!" and with that the gate slammed shut, just out of the reach of Jack. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were now safe inside Boogie Manor, and the poor pup was terrified of what they would do.  
  
"Master! We have it!" screeched Shock. From the shadows Oogie Boogie appeared in an instant with the widest grin they had ever seen plastered across his face.  
  
"Open the sack, and let's see what we have here." They did as they were told, and a dull glow filled the room. "THIS little creature made all that noise and suffering?" Boogie cried in amazement and disbelief. "It cannot be so."  
  
Just then, Zero let out another long howl, filling the room with his pain. But it did not end there. His howl could be heard all throughout Halloweentown, and Jack heard it loudest of all. The pain rung in his skull and a tears filled his eyes.  
  
"I must get inside," he thought to himself. "There must be a way." He pondered for a moment. He knew that brute force would never get him past the enchanted gates of Boogie Manor and finally decided to use his mighty voice. In but an instant his mouth grew to an enormous size and his face stretched out of proportion. He let out his mighty scream and the very ground shook in terror. Every window in town shattered. The gates of Boogie Manor, made of solid steel, shattered like the windows above. Jack grinned for a moment, and slowly approached the entrance way.  
  
"Master Boogie!? Jack's coming! What do we do?" asked Barrel.  
  
"Do? DO? Nothing, Jack poses no threat to me, he's just a fool. Go and entertain him while I play with this creature," remarked Oogie with a laugh, "bring back what's left of him."  
  
Jack entered cautiously, and looked up in awe. Few creatures had ever set foot in the manor by choice, and he least of all wanted to be there. The walls were made of the bones of countless creatures and the room had a horrid smell. It was death that hung in the air, and the blood of thousands of needless deaths stained the hands of the Boogie Man.  
  
At first glance one would see a rustic old interior, in dire need of repair. But then, as the light from outside slowly rose to the ceiling, everything seemed to change. In the light one could see the horrific statues that decorated the side passages. Vile creatures that struck fear into even the Pumpkin King. These creatures were not just monsters, they were, what seemed to be the victims of the manor. Each with it's own look of terror and disgust upon it's face.  
  
It was then that Jack noticed one of the sculptures seemed different, something about it was special. The head was sitting high upon an alter and was the only creature that did not look afraid. The sculpt sat their with it's eyes closed and seemed to be waiting for something. Jack approached slowly, and looked over it cautiously. As he did, it slowly started to turn towards him. It's mouth opened, and it called to him.  
  
"Jack..." it cried.  
  
"Do I- know you?" Jack asked. It was then that everything went black and he was knocked aside.  
  
"Now it's OUR turn to have some fun," screeched a young voice in delight. 


	3. Zero's Tail Chapter 3

A door was quickly pulled open and beat against the wall as a large dull sack was tossed into the tiny room's corner. Jack struggled to free himself from the bag only to find that the moment he could stand, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were upon him.  
  
The three laughed in wicked entertainment as Jack fought them off reluctantly. But soon, Shock was no where to be seen. Just as Jack noticed, Lock and Barrel jumped aside revealing her to have gathered up a box of some sort.  
  
"Let's see if he likes our toys," she remarked. Just then she sprang the small metal box and awaited his reaction. Nothing happened for a moment, but then the box exploded. It released a net which immediately ensnared all three of the little children, and a few red eyed scorpions as well.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Lock, as the scorpions began towards them, he started to cry. "Help us! Somebody help!" Tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
Jack looked upon them and grinned viciously for a moment; but only a moment. His softer side could never allow him to let the children come to harm.  
  
"I can get you out of this if you promise to help me free the creature you took from the Hill," he said casually, barely glancing at the approaching scorpions.  
  
"We will! We will!" they all called in unison.  
  
"-and; you must tell me about the statues that I saw," he added.  
  
"Fine, just save us!" exclaimed Barrel.  
  
He did just that, he reached out with a long boney claw and tore the little bindings with ease.  
  
"Now then, what of the statues...?" he asked.  
  
  
  
While all of this had happened, Oogie Boogie had been trying to figure out what exactly made the little ghastly dog howl with such pain, to no avail.  
  
"Enough of this!" he slammed his pointed palm against the grainy wall, "you are useless!" He pondered in silence for a moment, realizing his scheme was not as well thought out as he thought. His eyes narrowed as his mouth formed a wicked grin. "If I cannot make use of you, I can still enjoy torturing you."  
  
He pulled a lever which seemed to appear from no where and a door beneath the dog immediately opened. The dog fell and his whimper could be heard until he sharply landed a moment later.  
  
"But before I get to that," he thought aloud, "I have a better idea. It's not often I have a chance to destroy Jack, and the place of Pumpkin King IS rightfully mine. I am the most terrifying creature to ever grace the land of Halloweentown, and I," he quaked, "deserve the position of King!"  
  
"I don't think so, Boogie Man," called Jack through the closed door, as he tore it from it's hinges. I am the Pumpkin King, and I'll be dead before I see you with even a mock up of my crown!"  
  
"Oh, I think that can be arranged," Oogie said anxiously. He retreated to the recesses of the room and walked straight into the wall through a shadow. "This will be fun after all."  
  
Jack was left in a barren room only to hear the muffled cries of a ghost dog below, and a hollow laughter filling the room from no where.  
  
"If you wish to hide in the shadows, Boogie Man, go torment some children. But it takes a little more thought to confuse me." With that he leapt forth and tore the curtains from the window, once more filling the room with light.  
  
"Curse you," screamed Oogie Boogie, unaware of the cliche sounds he made.He took form in the center of the room burnt and weakened. "Why won't you just leave me alone? You ruin everything! I won't stand for it!" Oogie Boogie slid down into the now open passage leading to the little dog.  
  
"You cannot hide from me," taunted Jack, who simply leapt down the passage. He found himself in a vast and empty room, much like a cave. Bats and skeletons littered the darkness and hardly a step could be taken without landing on a remaining bone or two. "Where are you Boogie Man? Cowering in the darkness? To think you believe you are ready to be Pumpkin King! You are a fool!"  
  
"Oh I'm not hiding Jack, you'll see me soon enough," he echoed through the emptiness.  
  
Jack stepped forward, crushing a bug in the dark. The ground filled in but a moment with insects of every size, shape, and color. They slowly made their way into the void. Though he could not see it, Jack knew they were headed to Oogie Boogie. They gave him his power, and it was grand.  
  
In the middle of the cave-like room Oogie Boogie was on his knees awaiting the power his insects would bring. They approached and covered him entirely. There were enough to cover every inch of his body and more, making him bigger and stronger.  
  
As Jack looked forth he could see the brightly colored insects amassing themselves and dropped to his knees, slowly and stealthily approaching.  
  
The Boogie Man let out a terrible and triumphant laugh, "come to me Jack, we'll see who truly is the King." Oogie Boogie was now twice as tall as Jack, and several times as thick. He was the size of a giant, and his fists were as thick and strong as tree trunks. His flesh was now composed of the insects, for the true Oogie Boogie body was deep beneath them, covered and protected.  
  
Jack watched and waited until the Boogie Man turned about, and then he quickly leapt to the creature's back, clawing wildly at his face.  
  
"Enough!" said Oogie as he swung with a fist, slamming Jack to the ground. He stepped forward, sure his victory was at hand. "You see Jack, it was me all along that deserved the crown, not you. If you would have never come to Halloweentown, I would rule- and now; now I will take my throne and bring those worthless humans a true Halloween, one that will be remembered for the rest of time."  
  
Jack lie on the ground, barely able to breath. He was dizzy and the world around him faded in and out in a swirl. All he could think was that he failed the dog, he failed the town, and he failed the crown. 


	4. Zero's Tail Chapter 4

Jack lay on the ground as the enlarged Oogie Boogie approached. Oogie paused and grinned as his foot rose above the Pumpkin King's skull.  
  
"-and now, it's over."  
  
The monster's foot raced to the ground to crush poor Jack, but before he could finish the deed Oogie Boogie was toppled by something in the dark. Far off in the room he rose to see the very likeness of the statue Jack had admired earlier.  
  
"You thought you could be rid of me" the voice boomed. "You thought you could take MY throne? Never." The creature let out a sigh and stepped into the light. He was a tall and thin man, much like Jack, but he was no skelleton. He was a creature of flesh. In his human hands he held a carved jack 'o lantern and turned to face Jack.  
  
As Jack regained consciousness he looked up to see the man strike terror into the famed Boogie Man. The insects upon Oogie Boogie instantly scattered at the sight of the man.  
  
"You're as good as dead; you- you can't be here!" whinned the Boogie Man.  
  
The monster did not answer, he approached Jack in silence. After helping him up they began to converse.  
  
"You're him, aren't you? The one that the Mayor told me about. The former Pumpkin King." He nodded. "With your return I can renounce my title to you."  
  
"No Jack, my time is long passed. You are the rightful king. I ask only that you keep this creature," he glared at Oogie Boogie who now lie unconscious on the floor, "from controlling any more good creatures' fate."  
  
Jack nodded with a grin.  
  
The ghastly dog barked gleefully as he chased away the pats of the manor and approached Jack. "This pup is free now Jack, and he needs a home. I think the two of you have much in common," his voice trailed off.  
  
Jack tapped his side and the dog leapt to him. "If you live with me, you'll need a name. So what will I call you?"  
  
"I believe he is has never known a true friend." "One with no friends... no friends... zero friends.... That's so sad! Well, he has one now. Come alone 'Zero,' I will show you your new home." Jack turned to leave and the former king faded away into the gloom.  
  
"Good luck, Jack. Much turmoil awaits you, but with your friends by your side you can survive anything." The former king waited for Jack to leave before changing. His skin broke out into fur and fangs filled his maw. He was a werewolf; a power of prestiege in some family lines. "Now, Boogie Man, we're going to have some fun."  
  
  
  
Days passed until Lock, Shock, and Barrel came loooking for their master. Oogie Boogie still layed sprawed out on the floor. Now his seams were tore and claw marks were all about him. "Sir? Are you okay?" the trio called. He stood shakily and anger filled his eyes. "How?!? How did he do it? How could that miserable skelleton have freed that blasted werewolf? I sealed him as a trophey! The only way to reverse that is if you know the exact spell I cast on him! NO ONE COULD KNOW!" He paced back and forth and thought aloud. "We don't know," the trio called in unison. All the while they crossed their fingers behind their backs. 


End file.
